Un día movidito
by SakikoBondevik
Summary: La luz de sol me despertó haciendo que cerrara con mayor fuerza los ojos, y para colmo tenía en la puerta de mi casa a un danés que no dejaba de golpearla, ¿que podía ir peor? Genial, no me quedaba café y encima si no me daba prisa llegaría tarde a la reunión nórdica.
1. Chapter 1

Se que más de uno o una se preguntará donde está mi otro fic, el de "vacaciones latinoamericanas"...-levanta los brazos en señal de rendición-...lo borré sorry, pero es que me estaba dando mucho estrés y no sabia como continuar y, para hacerlo mal, no lo hago, lo siento mucho, además, si alguien quiere escribirlo a su modo, por mi no hay problem, estaría encantada de leerlo XD.

Y sobre este fic...que se me ocurrió anoche mismo y si, la segunda parte ya la tengo echa :3, claro, en mi imaginacion todo era muy bonito, pero a la hora de escribirlo me salió...esto XDD aunque será mejor que lo vean ustedes mismos -w-

**Disclaimer**: Aunque me encantaría que hetalia me perteneciera, debo decirles que es de el gran Himaruya-sensei.

**Advertencia: **Danés pervertido (?) y noruego con mala leche (?)

Lean y disfruten n_n

* * *

Los rayos de sol entraron por mi ventana consiguiendo que cerrara los ojos con mayor fuerza, di media vuelta en la cama para que no me viniera de frente la luz y me tapé asta arriba con las sábanas. Relajé el cierre de mis ojos y me dispuse a dormirme de nuevo, o eso intenté yo asta que…

-¡Noru! ¡Ábreme Noru! ¡Noru~!- ya tenía a ese molesto danés aporreando mi puerta a saber a qué horas de la mañana. La noche anterior tuve que estar despierto asta tarde por culpa de trabajo y ahora que quería dormir llegaba "este" a molestar, pues no señor, no le iba a dar el lujo de que me estropeara mi mañana.

-_Anko_ estúpido, lárgate-susurré sin siquiera moverme, aunque sabia perfectamente que era imposible de que me oyera.

-Oh vamos Norge sé que estás ahí~-¿acaso era adivino?-Se que siempre que sales tomas el coche~ y ahora mismo está aparcado~ -al parecer Den, es listo para lo que quiere…-¿y si le ocurrió algo? -le oí murmurar con tono preocupado, sin duda piensa lo que quiere -No me hagas derribar la puerta~ -abrí los ojos como platos, solo me faltaba que me quedara sin puerta otra vez, la última vez se la hice pagar, y hablo en serio, le hice pagar cada centavo de la puerta. Y si les soy sincero, no me apetece nada quedarme desprotegido sin puerta de nuevo. Así que me levante a toda prisa vistiéndome como un rayo y, entrando en mi baño me peiné un poco, bajé las escaleras corriendo y me acerqué a la puerta. Suspiré, que había echo para merecer esto…

-Noru~ ¡Hola! ¿Qué tal estas? -¿acaso tiene visión láser? Dejé de hacerme preguntas estúpidas y le abrí. En un visto y no visto ya estaba sentado en mi sofá.

Me dirigí a mi cocina y me preparé un vaso de café caliente, lo tomé con ambas manos y me senté en el sofá a su izquierda.

-¡Oh! ¡Café!-me lo arrebató y se lo bebió en dos tragos dejándolo después sobre la mesita que estaba en frente nuestra –un poco caliente, pero estaba bueno –parpadeé barias veces, encima de que se había bebido mi preciado café, ¡el muy chulo decía que estaba caliente! Le fulminé con la mirada y después noté que llevaba corbata, sonreí de lado (aunque probablemente fuera microscópicamente) y en un segundo me levanté colocándome detrás de él jalándole de la corbata como muchas veces ya lo había hecho.

-Aggg m-m-m-me e-estás a-ahog-g-g-gando –noté como su cara tomaba un tono violeta y luego pasó a azul. Para matarlo tendría que estar como mínimo dos o tres horas así, a lo mejor alguna vez que necesitara algo podría usar este método de tortura, pero mientras tanto sería mejor dejarlo vivo, por lo que le solté.

Pegó unas cuantas bocanadas de aire, y ya estaba tan fresco como una lechuga—Hahaha Noru necesitarás algo más que eso para derrotarme –el muy tonto se creía que estábamos luchando, ¿o que?

Me levanté encaminándome de nuevo a la cocina, mientras con mi mano izquierda me sobaba los ojos, sin mi café matutino, nunca desaparecía mi cansancio.

-…-no sabía que hacer o decir, ¡No me quedaba café! Genial, simplemente genial, notan mi sarcasmo, ¿cierto? Di media vuelta para regresar a donde el danés, pero para mi sorpresa él estaba de pie, se me acercó con una mirada de pervertido tipo Francis y me abrazó, ok eso si que no me lo veía venir –¿se puede saber qué haces?-le dije con una voz ultratumba, y como siempre, él no se percato.

-¿Cómo que qué hago? Abrazarte, por supuesto –¿acaso necesitaba un cartel que le dijese que era una pregunta retórica?...un momento…¿me estaba metiendo mano? ¡Si! ¡Lo estaba haciendo! Le aparte su mano que se estaba colando bajo mi camisa de un manotazo, no estaba ahora para esto, seremos pareja, pero yo tenía sueño.

-Oh vamos Norge, no me dejes con el calentón~ -Ni siquiera me voy a molestar en pensar para que ha venido, así que comencé a empujarle por el salón asta que noté como hacia fuerza para no moverse, ¡agh! Como odio que sea más fuerte que yo, sabía que yo no le haría mover, así que chasqueé los dedos y en dos segundos ese idiota estaba siendo lanzado por la puerta gracias a mi trol.

Cerré la puerta con malos humos y subí tranquilamente a mi cuarto para seguir durmiendo. Me tumbé en mi cama y vi la hora, eran las once menos cuarto, solo faltaban quince minutos para que comenzara la reunión en casa de Sve que habíamos preparado varios días antes…oh mierda…para eso había venido Den, ¡para recogerme!

Me levanté de la cama en un santiamén y en cinco segundos ya estaba en el piso de abajo cogiendo mi móvil y mis llaves de casa. Salí por la puerta poniéndome en marcha para llegar lo antes posible, no me molesté en coger el coche, ya que tardaría más en llegar.

* * *

¿Qué les pareció la primera parte? Un churro seguro XD haber si puedo hacer mejor la segunda o3o

Sin duda nuestro Noru sin su café no es nada XD

No duden en comentar, me hacer muuuy feliz 3

bye bye~


	2. Chapter 2

Hi~ aunque queria subirlo ayer, al final no pude =_= ahora que comenzó la feria en mi ciudad estoy para ya y para acá todo el tiempo XD

**Advertencia: **CASI lemmon al final (ya comprenderán cuando lo lean)

**Disclaimer:** como ya saben, hetalia ni sus personajes me pertenecen todos ellos pertenecen al gran Himaruya, menos esta historia que es completamente mía

* * *

Corriendo por las calles de la ciudad y cogiendo los mayores atajos posibles para llegar cuanto antes, tuve algunos "pequeños" problemas por el camino: como que me tropecé con un perro, y para colmo me estuvo persiguiendo varias manzanas, al girar me rocé contra la pared y ahora para colmo llevo un pequeño arañazo en el brazo derecho y, cuando creía que nada más podía pasarme me tropecé con una piedra. ¿Esto es a lo que le llaman karma? Aunque yo diría mala suerte…

Al cabo de unos minutos conseguí llegar a la casa que compartían Fin y Sve, miré mi reloj y todavía faltaban tres minutos para que fueran las once exactas, así que me senté en los escalones del porche de la vivienda para tomar algo de aire. Y sin darme cuenta me quedé viendo nada en general, pensando en mis cosas y todo eso.

Cuando volví a mirar el reloj ya solo faltaba un minuto, al parecer iba a ser puntual. Me acerqué a la puerta a paso lento y toqué el timbre, noté como unos pasos se acercaban a paso rápido y abrían la puerta, por lo visto era Fin y tenía cara de preocupación.

-Hola Nor, ¡Qué alegría que llegues! –se le notaba apurado, probablemente Den y Sve estén peleando de nuevo- ¿Por qué no pasas y te sientas? – dijo dejándome paso para que entrara.

Yo asentí y entre, lo único que quería ahora era sentarme tranquilo y descansar un poco. Avancé por el amplio pasillo y entré por una de las puertas que estaban a la izquierda entrando al salón. Y como pensé, esos dos se estaban peleando, lo único que quiero es que no lleguen a las manos, si no, se nos montaría una buena.

Con la mirada comencé a buscar un sitio para sentarme, en el sofá que estaba enfrente mio estaban Soren y Berwald a lo suyo, por lo que ahí no me siento ni aunque fuera el único sitio del mundo. Giré la cabeza y vi que en el sofá de al lado estaba mi hermano, aunque probablemente a Ice no le haga mucha gracia, yo me sentaré al lado de mi queridísimo hermanito menor. Y, probablemente Suecia y el ruidoso de _anko_ no se hayan dado cuanta aún de que estoy aquí.

-_Hei*- _le saludé por educación más que nada, a lo que él asintió, podría haberse molestado al menos en decir algo, pero no importa.

-Bueno chicos – en esos momentos Fin entraba por la puerta del salón, a lo que todos volteamos a verle- como ya estamos todos será mejor comenzar, ¿no? –todos asentimos, menos quien ustedes ya saben, que dijo un "hvis**" tan energéticamente como siempre- Bien, pues entonces, como ya recuerdan para lo que quedamos, bla bla bla- ok, algo me pasaba, aunque intentara escuchar, no conseguía entender anda, ¿Es eso a lo que le llaman falta de sueño? Porque en estos momentos yo ya estaba que me derrumbaba por ello.

Apoyé la cabeza en mis manos para relajarme un poco, menudo día llevaba, creo que nunca e tenido un día tan malo…bueno si, en el último cumpleaños de _anko_, pero eso es otra historia que hoy no pienso contarles. De pronto noté un brazo en mi hombro y levanté la mirada, era Fin.

-¿Estás bien?-miré a mi alrededor y todos me estaban observando, ¿acaso no podían seguir a lo suyo? Se ve que no.

-Si, solo estoy algo cansado-simule un pequeño bostezo y me senté bien.

-¿Por qué no vas al baño a refrescarte un poco y yo mientras preparo café?-me preguntó amablemente, le dije que si y fui al baño.

Al entrar cerré con pestillo y me acerqué al lavabo, abrí el grifo y me observé al espejo varios segundos. Luego con ambas manos comencé a echarme agua a la cara, haber si así me despertaba un poco. Lo cerré y me apoyé de espaldas con los ojos cerrados, suspiré y salí del cuarto encaminándome de nuevo al salón.

Observé que cada uno tenía servida una taza de café, me senté en mi sitio y cogí la mía comenzando a tomármela, al fin la mañana comenzaba a mejorar, ya puedo tomarme mi café sin que Soren me lo robe.

Pasaron dos horas asta que acabó la reunión, hablando de cosas que no nos importaba, ya que solo lo hacíamos porque nos lo mandaban nuestros jefes. Me despedí de todos y me encaminé a mi casa para llegar lo antes posible, tenía un hambre…supongo que recuerdan que no desayune, ¿verdad? En veinte minutos llegué a mi casa, y por supuesto, no había ido corriendo como antes.

Entré en mi cocina y recalenté en el microondas, lo que sobró de la sopa de ayer. Me senté en la mesa que tenía en la misma habitación y comencé a comer. Cuando acabé, dejé el plato y demás en el fregadero y subí a mi cuarto. Me iba a echar una siesta, aunque yo no fuera de ellas, aunque con el día que llevaba pedía a gritos poder echarme una y despejarme de todo de una santa vez.

Abrí mis ojos lentamente, estaba tan relajado, tan descansado, y porque no, algo feliz. Miré la hora, eran las seis de la tarde, ¿tanto había dormido? Bueno, ahora estaba como una rosa.

Bajé las escaleras y me dirigí a mi pequeña (enorme) biblioteca, y cogí el libro que recibí hace un par de días, ahora tendría toda la tarde para acabármelo. Me senté en mi sillón y comencé a leerlo metiéndome por completo en la historia, o eso intenté asta que escuché que llamaban a la puerta. Que yo recuerde no había quedado con nadie.

Me dirigí a la puerta mientras pensaba en quien podría ser, al llegar abrí y la persona que estaba en frente mío era a quien menos me hubiese imaginado.

-¿Qué haces aquí?-pregunté con mi tono serio de siempre, aunque en el fondo me alegraba de verle…ok, olviden lo último que dije.

-Oh vamos _norge_, si hubieras sabido que era yo, ¿me abrías abierto?-ese danés ¿me acaba de responder con otra pregunta?

-Adiós _anko_-dije cerrando la puerta, pero el muy listo colocó en el último momento el pie para que no consiguiera cerrar.

Abrió la puerta haciendo que retrocediera varios pasos, si no, habría acabado estampado contra la pared por la fuerza por la que había abierto. Se acercó a mi cerrando la puerta tras de sí y me volvió a abrazar al igual que esta mañana.

-Aún sigo con el calentón de esta mañana-susurró en mi oído, ahora si podemos decir que sonaba como Francis.

Mordió mi lóbulo haciéndome escapar un pequeño gemido y después me besó, yo pasé mis brazos alrededor de su cuello y él, alrededor de mi cintura. Lamió mis labios para que abriera mi boca y yo lo hice gustosamente, cuando nos separamos comenzó a desabrocharme la camisa, pero yo le detuve poniendo mi mano en su pecho.

-Mejor seguimos arriba, ¿no?-le dije sensualmente, el asintió gustosamente y cogiéndome a estilo princesa a lo que yo me quejé, nos encaminamos a mi cuarto para acabar lo que ya habíamos empezado.

Al final, no había sido un día tan malo.

* * *

*Hei: hola en noruego

**hvis: sí en danés

Al final todo salió bien XD espero que les aya gustado y que pasen un genialoso (?) día

bye bye!~


End file.
